


Everything

by Jiminie_sexual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brianna was a surrogate, But it’s not bad, Coming Out, Dani and El come out with Louis, Eleanor and Danielle are Louis’ best friends, F/F, F/M, I wrote this a while ago, Like I’m not kidding, Lou came out on live tv, Louis and El are mentioned having dated, Louis mentions sex, Louis was Eleanor’s beard, M/M, Mayhaps, Oops, SO, So much dialoge, The fans and interviewer are honestly intrusive as fuck, The oops! And hi! Tattoos, This fic really makes no damn sense, This will most likely cause you pain of some sort, What Was I Thinking, and punctuation errors, beards are mentioned, can girls have beards too?, cancer Tumors, cause if so, cause my ass is a hoe for those two in a ship, eleanor is gay if you can’t tell by the tags, forgive the cliches, freddie is mentioned, grammar mistakes, harry died, harry’s earrings are all over their house, harry’s painted nails are mentioned, he married hazza, i wrote this at like three am like all m other stories, im sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, like oh my god, louis cries, prepare for tears, so is briana, so is danielle, that stupid gay ring finger trope, the other boys aren’t in this, this is purely a Larry stylinson pain fic, ummmm, you can tell I wrote this while half asleep, y’all I’m so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminie_sexual/pseuds/Jiminie_sexual
Summary: “He can’t keep breaking himself and patching himself up just to do it over and over again.”
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Danielle Campbell, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Everything

“What do you miss the most about him?” The interviewer asks, looking pointedly at the small boy in front of him. Raising his head, Louis locks his eyes onto the man’s clothed chest, hands nervously playing with his shirt’s hem. He sighs and opens his mouth to speak. Here he goes, there’s no going back now, he’s on live TV.

“Everything. The house is too empty and quiet without him there. There’s no midnight laughter or grunting as he puts the table back into its original place after he knocks it over. No morning cuddles, no perfectly made meals, no already folded and sorted laundry done. I miss his smell, his hair, his really shitty puns and knock knock jokes.” Louis sniffles, wiping his cheeks free of tears before continuing his list. “His perfectionist tendencies, even though he always swore he wasn’t one. I miss his endless whining when he didn’t get enough sleep, and his grumpy moods when he wasn’t allowed to have his normal dose of coffee. I miss waking up to a warm cup of my favorite tea sitting on my nightstand, my toast being buttered and ready for me to eat when I went down to the kitchen.

“I miss his dimples and his smile and his two bunny teeth that I constantly teased him about. I miss his hairbrush and his razor on our bathroom counter, his hair ties never leaving his wrist or the holder in his drawer. I miss the way he’d obsess over wearing sunscreen after the one time he became the shade of orange that a prison jumpsuit is. I miss the rubber bracelets that he always wore to cover his wrists, eventually growing out of being so insistent on them. I miss the way he’d smile at me when I’d hold his wrists up and try to kiss the scars away. I miss the way he’d look at me when he tried to do the same to mine. I miss the way that, when we were younger, we’d compare our scars to see who’s were worse. I miss the headbands holding his hair back and the blue bandana he always insisted on wearing around his neck.” He looks up, still recounting all of the things he misses about Harry.

“I miss the giant array of nail polishes that always adorned the cupboard above the toilet,” he stops to giggle at the thought of that. “He was so damn stubborn when it came to painting his nails, he never finished a single bottle, not even once. He was never really allowed to paint them anyway, so I was stubborn back, demanding to know why he would even try if he couldn’t do it. I miss our fights over small things like his nail polish and his earrings. Oh god, his earrings. They were everywhere, no matter how organized he tended to be, those were the things that never got put away in one specific place. I used to find tiny gold studs and dangly silver crosses all over the ground and the kitchen counter.

“I miss his eyes that would never stay just one shade of green. I miss his arms that were covered in the ink that symbolized so many things. I miss his four nipples that were sensitive to the touch, so the boys and I would give him nipple pinches, mine always tending to be softer than the others’. I miss the swallows on his chest and the butterfly on his stomach and the rose on his forearm. I miss the _Hi! _that was permanently engraved onto the skin below his upper arm. I miss his lips and his kisses and the way he sounded when he wanted something from me.” By this time, the occupants of the room are unabashedly staring at the Doncaster native, but Louis just continues on, unbothered by the unwarranted attention.__

__“I miss his kindness and his golden heart the size of his body. I miss the sex and the random, muttered ‘I love you’s’ in between. I miss the way it felt to hold him in my arms. Despite being the bigger one of us, he was set on being the little spoon, he always wanted to be cuddled. I miss the weight of his body on mine when he’d sit on my lap, undoubtedly ‘forgetting’ to warn me before he did. I miss the little hints he’d drop to fans when he could, grinning when they would decipher them easily. He’d claim that he had taught them well. I miss the beaming expressions that would flicker across his face if I would drop something of my own to the fans or show up at a concert in the VIP box unannounced. I miss the serenading that he would douse me in, promising me that it was absolutely necessary to do it. I miss him. What I miss most of all though? Being able to come home, find my husband cooking our dinner in the kitchen, kissing our son on the head, and proudly announcing that I loved, love, both of them.”_ _

__The crew and management continue to stare at the 27 year old man after he finishes his little speech about Harry. Finally, the interviewer musters up enough focus to ask his last noted question._ _

__“If he were listening to you, to us, right now, what would you wish to say to and/or ask him?”_ _

__“I would tell him that I’m sorry, that I regret it, I regret everything. I could lie and tell you that I would ask him why he left me, but I’m bound to an oath I made long before all of this,” he gestures around him. “I would ask him how to make food without burning the house down. I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen, and I prefer it that way.” Louis chuckles a bit upon reminiscing as soon as he spoke those words aloud._ _

__“Everything?” The interviewer is quickly gaining his confidence back, and the crew is beginning to snap out of it, resuming their original positions and tasks._ _

__“Not coming out. I was scared, I told him no multiple times, I could handle the hate for it, even if it made me slip back into my old habits. Hazza couldn’t. Mentally, he wouldn’t be able to do anything because he’d spend all day in bed, slowly falling apart. Physically, he’d do whatever he could to stop the flow of thoughts that would swirl around in his head, so he’d hurt himself just to feel like he had control of his situation. And Freddie, well, there was no way in hell I was going to subject our son and ourselves to a life where he grew up thinking that this level of hate and homophobia was a normal, everyday occurrence that everybody went through, too. So finally, I got Harry to agree, but even if I had wanted to come out, I wouldn’t have been allowed to by my management.”_ _

__“Would you mind staying for a few more questions? They’re piling up, and we know that people would like some answers. If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop, but…” Louis smiles at the man and nods his head slightly._ _

__“Ask away.” He glances down at his phone, scrolling through the questions to find a good one._ _

__“Why weren’t you allowed to…” The interviewer trails off, feeling awkward about saying the words ‘come out’ on camera in front of millions of people. Louis just raises an eyebrow at him, kindly answering the unfinished question._ _

__“They were afraid it would ruin the company and their money. I would say, on several occasions, I told them that Hazza and I didn’t care about the fame and the money, we cared about the fans, the support, and my family. If I hadn’t of done as they said, they would’ve found some way to take Freddie, and we agreed that we’d do whatever it would take to keep our son safe, even if it meant not being able to be completely faithful to or fully trust each other.”_ _

__“Was Brianna Jungworth your surrogate?”_ _

__“Yes, the three of us were good friends, and her boyfriend didn’t mind her helping us out.”_ _

__“What about Eleanor?” The interviewer focuses in on him, also curious as to what he will say about his long time ‘girlfriend’._ _

__“She’s like my sister,” Louis answers, shrugging his shoulders, seemingly feeling indifferent about the situation at hand. “And she’s already taken by her significant other anyway.”_ _

__“Significant other? Do we know him?” The small boy glances out of his peripheral vision, smirking when Eleanor gives him a slight nod for confirmation._ _

__“Her. You know _her _.” The crew gasps, whipping their heads around to gape at a mischievous looking Eleanor. “You see, since we are both attracted to our own gender, we dated each other for protection.” Louis grins at the brunette haired woman. “We were each other’s beards.”___ _

____“Sorry, do we know her?”_ _ _ _

____“Quite well actually. Wanna do the honors, Ellie?”_ _ _ _

____“Why wouldn’t I want to announce my own girlfriend, Tommo?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be an ass. Get over here so the camera can see and hear you.” Eleanor plods over, settling down on the armrest of her best friend’s seat. She smiles at the camera, then sticks her tongue out at Louis before continuing to address the people watching the interview._ _ _ _

____“She’s here with us actually, I forced her to come with.” Louis laughs at the prospect of his other best friend being dragged out of their bed to go to his interview with her girlfriend._ _ _ _

____“How long?” He asks. He knows that she’d never get out of bed unless she was given an ultimatum._ _ _ _

____“Two weeks. That got her out of bed quickly.” Louis lets out another laugh, motioning for Eleanor to call her over._ _ _ _

____“Dani! Let’s go, you’re slow today,” she teases, clapping her hands together for effect._ _ _ _

____“I’m still not forgiving you for that threat,” a new voice chastes, clearly sleep deprived._ _ _ _

____“Oh please, I’ve threatened worse, and anyway, you still love me.” Stepping into the camera’s frame, the interviewer’s and the crew’s jaws drop collectively for the third time during the Q &A._ _ _ _

____“Sadly,” she replies, kissing the taller girl’s cheek, then facing the camera. She gives the screen a wave, knowing that she’s waving to the fans that are watching this interview live from home._ _ _ _

____“This is my girlfriend,” Eleanor announces, grasping for the girl’s hand that’s closest to her’s._ _ _ _

____“Danielle Campbell at your service.” Danielle bows sarcastically, not letting go of the grip she has on Eleanor’s hand. Louis just shakes his head and nods to the interviewer as a signal to begin asking questions again. The two girls shove their best friend down the couch, making room for them to sit comfortably. The younger girl plops down onto the older’s lap, the older’s arms instinctively wrapping around her waist to hold her there._ _ _ _

____“How long have you known these two?” The man asks, still quite shell shocked at the new revelation._ _ _ _

____“Ellie I’ve known for almost eight years, Dani for about seven. We’re quite close, best friends since Danielle came along.”_ _ _ _

____“How long have you two women been together?” Danielle answers this question._ _ _ _

____“Five years. Ellie,” she pauses to give her girl a teasing glare, “forgot to mention that as of last month, I’m soon to be the second Mrs.Calder in this family.” She raises her hand, showing off the diamond that adorns her right ring finger._ _ _ _

____“Your ring finger is on the left hand,” the man points out confused._ _ _ _

____“Not for some gay couples honey. Gay ring finger is your right ring finger,” Eleanor states matter-a-factly._ _ _ _

____“Oh.” He turns to Louis. “How long were you and Harry together?”_ _ _ _

____“Married or as a couple?”_ _ _ _

____“The fans want to know both.”_ _ _ _

____“Would’ve been nine years as a couple, six years married if he had made it to our anniversary.”_ _ _ _

____“I thought he died instantly from the impact when he got hit?” It’s phrased as a question; he’s not sure what’s true or false at this point._ _ _ _

____“That’s the lie they came up with?” Louis rolls his eyes and snorts, thoroughly annoyed. “Talk about shitty media quality. No, he didn’t die from a car wreck, there was never one.”_ _ _ _

____“This is one of the most asked questions, but you don’t have to answer it if it hurts to do so. Just say pass if you need to.” The man nods once again in understanding before the interviewer proceeds to ask the question. “How did he did he die?”_ _ _ _

____“He had a tumor. It was too big to do anything about it when the doctors saw it. Harry had from six to ten months left, and he knew it. He wouldn’t leave my side or Freddie’s if he had any say in it. The last few months, he stayed home, not exiting the house, or most of the time, the bedroom. Hazza was headstrong, determined to be here for our anniversary and my birthday. I knew he wouldn’t make it, but he swore he’d try.” He sniffles, but continues on. “He, um...”_ _ _ _

____Louis slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to stop a sob from escaping his throat. Eleanor lets go of Danielle, both of them rushing over to kneel in front of their friend. They mutter words to quiet for the microphones to pick them up, and their hands find their way to his hair and back and thighs, attempting to comfort the distraught boy as best as they could. It takes a few minutes, but eventually he quiets, pulling himself together after his live, televised mental breakdown._ _ _ _

____“Tell him please. I ca-I can’t say it, it makes it too real.” His voice is so broken that the girls just budge themselves into the couch space on either side of him, not letting their hands leave his body. Eleanor gazes at Danielle, begging her to do it, too weak to do it herself._ _ _ _

____“Haz died in his sleep. Louis was holding him, so when he woke up, he woke up to a cold Harry and a crying Freddie.” It’s Eleanor’s turn to choke back a sob as she bites her lip, aiming to keep silent._ _ _ _

____“Is he alright to answer two more questions? These are the last ones, we don’t have anymore time left.” The man is rightfully cautious, trying to tiptoe around an obviously upset Louis. Louis looks up, acknowledging the man’s question and nodding his head. “These two were retweeted a bunch of times, the fans are very observant. One, where are your wedding rings? And two, what promise did you mention earlier?” The singer lifts his left hand, showcasing his iconic _28 _tattoo._ _ _ _ __

____“This was, is, mine. I opted for something I could never lose or take off, it was easier since I don’t wear rings. Harry wore his on the right hand ring finger, that black band that he never took off. It was his promise ring, then his engagement ring, then his wedding ring. As for question number two, it was a promise that I made to Harry a week before he died. I promised him that when he died, I would come out and tell everyone about us. I promised that I would tell the truth and not let management dictate what I said in these interviews. I promised I’d be truthful to our fans from then on.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” The man turns to the camera. “We’ll see you tomorrow for our exclusive live interview with The Vamps.” The four people wave goodbye to the camera, and it quickly shuts off. They quickly shake hands with the interviewer, racing to head out to the car. When the celebrities reach the car, they climb inside, Louis automatically telling the driver to take him home. Eleanor is the first one to break the silence._ _ _ _

____“You doing okay, Lou?” He shakes his head no and falls into her open arms, sobs immediately wracking his small body. Danielle exchanges a glance with the other woman, worry etching its way onto both of their faces._ _ _ _

____“I was holding him, Ellie. I was fucking holding him when he died. I didn’t even notice the difference.” Danielle rubs up and down his back._ _ _ _

____“It’s going to be alright, Lou, it’ll get better. I promise.”_ _ _ _

____“How can you promise that, Dani? You don't know that! Nothing’s going to get better if Hazza’s gone. He left, and now I don’t have a husband, and Freddie doesn’t have a father. He swore he’d be there for Freddie’s last day of kindergarten, and he went and died on us, on me dammit! I was supposed to go first, or we were going to somehow pull off the death scene in The Notebook and die together while holding hands. He was supposed to be there for Freddie’s wedding, but no. The goddamn tumor in his head had to take him away from us.”_ _ _ _

____Louis lets out another loud sob just as the car parks. The girls give the driver a thank you, and Danielle cradles the broken man bridle style as Eleanor finds the spare key to let them in. By the time the three of them make it up the stairs and to Louis’ room, the said man is fast asleep against Danielle’s chest. She lays him in the bed, pulling the covers over him like she’s his mother, and she gives his forehead two kisses, one for each girl. Closing the door behind her after muttering a ‘sleep tight, we love you’, she comes face to face with an upset Eleanor._ _ _ _

____“He can’t do this, Ellie. He’s on the verge of collapsing most of the time. Freddie has spent maybe a day’s worth of time with him since Haz died. He can’t keep breaking himself and patching himself up just to do it _over and over again.” _Danielle reaches out, grasping her fiancè’s hand and pulling the said woman over to her to hug her. The taller of the two buries her face in the smaller’s neck, letting her tears wet the soft skin. Danielle just holds her, laying her head on top of the other’s._ _ _ _ __

____“He’ll be okay, El; Louis will be with him soon.”_ _ _ _

____Fin._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> When I was putting archive warnings, I clicked the no archive warnings apply, then realized that Harry was a major character death. Whoops 😂


End file.
